


A Morning Picnic

by iatethepotato



Series: Renora drabbles [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Haikus, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethepotato/pseuds/iatethepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Haikus about going on an early morning picnic. Told from Ren's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Picnic

~

Choppy ginger hair

gentle and bright turquoise eyes

A loving smile

~

Hyper 5AMs,

and babbling about ursa

a normal morning

~

shining morning dew

with my hand in yours, we walk

on the autumn path

the sunrise creeps above us

the chilled air brings us closer

~

A breakfast picnic,

composed of mostly pancakes

and a healthy dose

of fresh and ripe strawberries

you’d rather eat the pancakes

~

It began to rain,

ending our picnic early

racing to the dorms

our clothes were soaked from the rain

it was a lovely morning

~

when I’m around you,

you make everything smile

and brighten the room

~

Out of everything

I could potentially say,

there’s only three words.

~

said every day

by many others,

I love you.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'd make one from Ren's POV. These were really hard to write at first, but I think i got the hang of them. I did a lot of research on different types of Haikus, and included a couple different styles into this ficlet.   
> Don't forget to leave a kudos, and comments/constructive criticism is always appreciated! <3


End file.
